herofandomcom-20200223-history
Snarl
Snarl is the name of several different fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 1 Snarl is one of the members of the Autobot sub-group called the Dinobots led by Grimlock. He turns into a robotic Stegosaurus. The toy that became Snarl was original part of the Diaclone toy from Takara. According to his bio, Snarl is an Autobot of few words and fewer opinions, Snarl grudgingly follows the orders of Dinobot leader Grimlock and leaves the thinking to others. He's generally unhappy and a loner, and his uncommunicative nature only adds to his feelings of isolation. Only the thrill of battle can elevate his spirits. In fact, few of his comrades experience the joyous heights that Snarl attains while locked in mortal combat. But for him war is an all too brief respite from the twin devils that haunt his miserable existence: the ungainly dinosaur form the Ark has bestowed upon him and the knowledge he may never see his beloved Cybertron again. His unique design makes Snarl particularly useful in sunny, arid environments. The large golden plates protruding from his spinal assembly are solar collectors. Although he can operate without sunlight, solar energy can increase his strength tenfold and his endurance to a virtually limitless degree. A swipe of his tail can shatter a 20-foot concrete cube. His heavily armored hide makes him resistant to most missile fire. Snarl's dependency on sunlight makes him extremely vulnerable to attack at night. Although he can use the same fuel the other Autobots use, he operates at only a fraction of his strength when he does. He is also very slow and his uncooperative behavior patterns sometimes hinder his effectivess in dangerous situations. Snarl is unique among the Dinobots in that his head is not located near the head of his dinosaur mode. He is also the only Dinobot without wings created from body panels. Instead his tail splits to form "wings" that are more like horns. In the animated series Snarl uses a sword instead of ranged weapons, although the toy comes with an Energo Sword, Electron Cannon rifle and a rocket pod. Snarl is also one of the most powerful Dinobot and also sometimes the strongest. Animated series In the original Transformers cartoon series, Snarl was a Stegosaurus Dinobot created by Wheeljack and Ratchet on Earth in 1984. He was created along with Swoop to be the two new Dinobots to go along with the already-created Grimlock, Slag, and Sludge. While Snarl and Swoop were being created, Megatron convinced Grimlock, Slag, and Sludge that Optimus and the Autobots were their enemies and the three original Dinobots kidnapped Optimus Prime. After Wheeljack and Ratchet, with the help of Chip Chase, created Swoop and Snarl, the two new Dinobots were used to rescue Prime from Grimlock, Slag, and Sludge. During that battle, Optimus saved the original Dinobots' lives before the meteorite near them exploded and they then realized that the Autobots were really their friends. Snarl was the only member of the Dinobots to wield an energo sword in robot mode rather than a hand-held gun. It has not been explained why he or the other dinobots were able to be fitted with personalities which can only be found on Cybertron from Vector Sigma. Apparently there is a difference between the brain and personalities in Transformers. Their brains are simple, yet still it is the personalities that make them sentient. It is evident that addition of personalities or "sparks" and its origin was after the fact, and was hoped that this inconsistency would be overlooked. In 1985, an island with real dinosaurs was found by Powerglide and Bumblebee. Optimus decided that Dinobot Island would be a good place for the Dinobots to train and practice their fighting skills, because the Ark was too small for the giant Dinobots. Megatron and the Decepticons found out about the island and wanted to harvest it for all the energy it produced. The Dinobots were thrown in a pit of tar, but later escaped and, with the help of a group of real dinosaurs, attacked Megatron. Later, the Cybertronian Autobots and Decepticons began to malfunction because they ran out of Cybertonium, a crystalline substance only found on Cybertron. The Dinobots were made on Earth, so they were the only Transformers not affected and were sent to Cybertron to get some. When they got to Cybertron, they disappeared. Spike and Carly went to Cybertron to find them and found Swoop, who led them to the other Dinobots that were captured and working for Shockwave. Eventually they were freed and brought the Cybertonium back so that the Autobot's bodies could be restored. In 2005, Grimlock and all the Dinobots except Snarl took part in the Battle of Autobot City and against Unicron as seen in The Transformers the Movie. Although Snarl was seen among the Autobots in non-combat scenes in the city, he seemingly disappeared during combat. This is mostly attributed to the lack of synchronization between Toei Animation and the writers, but the subject of what happened to Snarl during the events that unfolded in that battle and the ensuing battle against Unicron is usually regarded with a certain taboo among fans. It can also be interpreted that Snarl was left behind along with Blaster and the othe surviving Autobots to help repair Autobot City as the Autobots suffered a lot of casualties and his strength would be needed to help defend the Autobots who remained. He is, however, seen in very early trailers of the movie, along with his fellow Dinobots. In the events following the destruction of Unicron and the second Golden age of Cybertron, Snarl is mostly unseen with the exception of a few minor appearances. Snarl was among the primitive Transformers called by Primacron's assistant to battle Tornadron. Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Comic Relief Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Genderless